24 (TV series)
24 is a Emmy and Golden Globe award-winning American television series , broadcast by the channel Fox in the United States . The first eight seasons of the series ran from 2001 to 2010. In 2014, the series was continued with a ninth season under the name 24: Live Another Day . In the Netherlands the first eight season of the series were broadcast by Yorin (later RTL 5 ) and in Flanders by 2BE (temporarily VTMzomer in the summer of 2006). The series was first aired on November 6, 2001, with the intention to stop after episode 13. After leading actor Kiefer Sutherland won a Golden Globe for his role in the first 10 episodes, the increased number of viewers, Fox after the second half of the exceptions series. 24 takes place in "real time". Each season lasts 24 hours and is a period in the life of federal agent Jack Bauer (played by Kiefer Sutherland), where he is trying to prevent terrorist attacks. At the same time also the events at the counterterrorism organization CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit) and followed experiences of other characters. The series was set in Los Angeles during the first six seasons, season 7, the decor has moved to Washington DC , season 8 is set in New York and season 9 takes place inLondon . Around the 24-hype is done much merchandise. There appeared an action figure of protagonist Jack Bauer, there were 24: The Game created, there were published nine books and was there on Sunday, November 30th, 2008 on RTL 5 and 2BE a TV movie, 24: Redemption , aired on Jack Bauer. The nearly two-hour television movie takes place between the sixth and seventh season. Content verbergen * 1 Elements ** 1.1 Real-time ** 1.2 Film and Mounting Style ** 1.3 Storylines * 2 Seasons * 3 Episodes * 4 Cast * 5 Books * 6 Prices * 7 Trivia * 8 External links Elements [ edit ] Real time [ edit ] 24 (Twenty Four) is a thriller displayed in real time. This means that one minute in real life lasts for 1 minute in the series. This concept proves itself. Like a character from point A to B should drive that normally takes 15 minutes, this will in most series two minutes to complete, the so-called "fast forward" principle. In 24 yet this actually takes 15 minutes. The commercials during the series are exactly aligned with the passage of time. After a commercial break of 5 minutes, the clock is ticking out and the time. An episode lasts effectively therefore only an average of 42 minutes. Thanks to the real principle happen in the series thus certain things simultaneously. 24 likes to do with the split system. The image is split into three or four smaller blocks, where four separate events are seen apart from each other. They also use this system to show a scene from several sides. This picture-in-picture system has over time become a kind of trademark for the series. and Mounting Style edit 24 (Twenty Four) has a distinctive visual style. The leader consisting of a ticking clock is the beginning and end of each episode. Each episode lasts exactly 60 minutes (including commercials), 24 episodes make first season consisting of 24 hours. The leader starts' -24-'logo followed by start time in hours, minutes, seconds, and AM / PM. Each episode begins to show and for whole hours to: 08:00:00 AM. In between is regularly displayed in a small clock. With split screen (Picture In Picture), multiple events occurring simultaneously or the same event but shown from a different perspective (camera position). 1 to 2 minutes before the end of the episode will be more events, usually more than two, simultaneously in split screen shown. An episode ends with a ticking clock. 24 is characterized by filming in handheld style, camera work from the shoulder (or "whether or not" fixed in a harness, such as steadicam ). Storylines [ edit ] The storylines in 24 are often complex and are quickly told. A recurring element 24 is that the characters should opt for something tragic to a greater good. In season 2 was an employee of the Defense Department to alert the chance CTU for an attack on their building, but that would mean that the identity of Jack Bauer, who at that time in the group that would carry out the attack infiltrated, known he would be giving some information that could save lives could not get. In season 3 the President and CTU agents must choose between the life of a high CTU employee and the risk of attacks. In Season 6, Jack Bauer must choose between sacrificing himself or the continuation of terrorist attacks in the United States by terrorists. In a season multiple storylines that are treated at the same time playing. Usually turns out later that the family or person being tracked in one of those storylines has something to do with the main plot. The main plot involves terrorists. CTU and other government agencies have to prevent the commission of terrorists can focus slightly. In addition to actions of CTU, the President and the subplots in which a family or individual is followed, we also get to see what Jack Bauer does. On the person Jack Bauer elaborates than other characters, as are his relationships (he had with Kate Warner, Claudia and Audrey Raines) and also personal problems treated. In each of the eight seasons Jack Bauer breaks do multiple CTU protocols to get something done. Seasons [ edit ] Currently there are nine seasons made 24. Summaries, characters, episodes and background per season is here described in separate articles. Episodes [ edit ] ''Spoiler warning : Ends here.'' edit Characteristic of 24 is the rapid change of actors. Only Jack Bauer had a role in all eight seasons of 24. Each season has a different storyline which in some seasons the characters are almost completely renewed. Some well-known actors had guest roles in 24, including Dennis Hopper ( Easy Rider ), Jon Voight ( Heat ), Powers Boothe , Sean Astin ( The Lord of the Rings ), James Cromwell ( LA Confidential ) and Tzi Ma (Rush Hour ). This list shows the actors and actresses who played a lead role in 24. More detailed information about the characters can be found on the individual articles per season . : ** = Was halfway part of the regular actors Edit Under the title 24 is a series of books based on the TV series 24 issued. Most play in time for the story on which the first season acted. The books cover like the series a day in the life of Jack Bauer , and a chapter is equivalent to one hour. The books are written by different authors. The cover of the book is entirely in the style of the TV series, but with the cover of the last three books differs slightly from the previous six (assuming the first edition). All books will be published in the Netherlands by Publisher Book Union. Edit * In 2002 Kiefer Sutherland won both a Golden Globe and a Golden Satellite Award for his role as Jack Bauer. Surnow and Cochran won an Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series.''That year also won an Emmy Award Emmy in the category ''Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Series. * In 2003 Kiefer Sutherland won another Golden Satellite Award and also the opponent Sarah Clarke wins a category supporting role in a drama series. That year, won two Emmy Awards. * In 2004, the series received four Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe for best television series. * In 2005, the series received three Emmy Awards. * In 2006, the series received five Emmy Awards, including best drama and actor ( Kiefer Sutherland ). In Monte Carlo in two categories won a Golden Nymph (best international producer and best actor in a leading role). * In 2007, the series received one Emmy Award for best sound editing of the episode "10:00 PM - 11:00 PM". * In 2009, Cherry Jones received an Emmy Award for her role as President Allison Taylor in season 7. Edit * British computer expert Tim Annan changed his name to "Jack Bauer". He wishes to be addressed as Jack Bauer by his family. * Jack Bauer (played by Kiefer Sutherland) says quite often the word "damn it" ("hell"). A group of students in the United States have invented a game where every time the word damn it is pronounced they should drink a quantity of beer. Sutherland decided to play along. In a talk show he said he sometimes express more than once in a sentence "damn it" used, especially for the students. * After the third season, there was a plan to make dolls of characters from 24. Sutherland said later in an interview that came the launch of this action dolls in serious danger because he had torn down the only copy accidentally. Sutherland thought there were many more dolls and he wanted to test how strong they were. Later it turned out that that was the only prototype. * The episode The Snuke of the American television series South Park is a parody of 24. The 399ste episode of The Simpsons was a parody of 24. Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2010 television series endings